Sasuke Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha-ON HOLD
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: Naruto-Seme Sasuke-Uke Summary Inside Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto-Seme_

_Sasuke-Uke_

This is set in the Leaf Village and both Naruto's parents are alive as well as Sasuke's parents and brother(he is not crazy.) I will add someone else too. She will me named Ren Namikaze, Minato's twin sister, and Naruko, Naruto's little sisters.

_**KushinaXMinato(Later)KushinaXMikoto**_

_**MinatoXFugaku(Later)FugakuXMikoto**_

_**NarutoXSasuke**_

_**ItachiXKisame**_

_**GaaraXNeji **_

**Summary: The Namikaze-Uzumaki Family is the most powerful and dangerous family in The Hidden Leaf Village. When Minato was 16, his father, Kurama The Nine Tails Demon, forbid him from mating and being with Fugaku Uchiha. Minato did was his father ask and married Kushina Uzumaki, a human with a special ability to have demon children. 5 years later, Minato see his old love again and he is married to Mikoto and has two sons together, Minato knows he still loves Fugaku and now that his father has past away he can be with him. Fugaku know he still loves him and now knowing that Mikoto and Kushina are old lovers the two families come together. As the years go on, Both Namikaze-Uzumaki and Uchiha see that they are connected in more ways than one. Their sons are destined mates. Sasuke fell hard for Naruto and Naruto the same and they can't wait to be together, but people in the Leaf think Naruto belong to them and a pregnant and angry Sasuke is not what the Leaf wants or is it?**

This is something that I had been dreaming about for about 2 weeks. I hope you guys like it and Please Review!

* * *

Sasuke rub his stomach with coca butter like his God Mother-In-Law, Tsunade, told him to do. He was glad that he would be home soon. He miss his mate and so did his little sister too.

Sasuke sighed as Naruko yawned on his head. The young Namikaze-Uzumaki was only 2 months old and in about 2 days she would have learned how to control her fox form and stay in human form.

(When a Namikaze-Uzumaki has a child, the child stays in fox's form until they are 3 months. After 3 months, they shifts back into their human form.)

Sasuke look up to see his father with his Step-father and Father-In-Law, Minato, the head of the Nine Tails Clan. Sasuke was happy that his father had re-married and fell in love again with his former lover. His mother was also happy now that she was married to Kushina, Naruto's mother.

"When will be in Leaf? I miss my Dobe." Sasuke said to himself.

"In about an hour." a voice said. Sasuke turned to see his brother, Itachi, and his mate a Water Demon, Kisame.

"Itachi, Fishy, thanks for telling me. I been bored, annoyed and..."

"Horny? We all know you are. I'm glad my mate is always here for me." Itachi said kissing Kisame's neck. Naruko yip and ran over to Itachi and Kisame and hop on Itachi's head. Kisame laugh as they left Sasuke alone.

Sasuke sighed as he look outside at the many houses.

'Naruto... when I see you, I'm going to ride you so fucking hard.' Sasuke thought as he started talking to him and Naruto's first child.

* * *

Naruto growled as Sakura and Ino talk and talk to him, as if he cared what they had to say. He look at his cousin and his mate demanding them with his eyes to help him. Gaara, Naruto's cousin and Namikaze**-**Shukaku, laugh as he glared at the girls, which made them run away with fear. Gaara walk over there with his mate, Neji Hyuga, and sat down with Naruto.

"When Sasuke getting here?" Neji ask. Neji and Sasuke became best friends quick and was worried about Sasuke, now that he was 6 months pregnant and showing. Neji could understand Sasuke's pain. Neji was currently 10 months and hated that fact that demon's mates had to got through 12 months before their child was born.

"They arrived home late last night,but that didn't stop Sasuke's sexuality fury." Naruto said making both Neji and Gaara laugh.

"Got jump right when he saw you?" Neji ask still laughing. Naruto glared at Neji, but Neji just rolled his eyes at him. Neji wasn't afraid of Naruto or Gaara's glare at all.

"You have no idea." Naruto said with a groan.

_Flashback_

_"Naruto... faster! FUCK, your tongue is so good!" Sasuke yelled out. Naruto smirk as he suck and finger fuck his mate. Naruto wasn't going to lie and say that his didn't miss his mate. HE miss everything that was his mate._

_"Naru-chan, your fingers are so deep!" Sasuke yelled out as Naruto hit his prostate. Naruto smirk at his mate as he withdraw his fingers and mouth. Sasuke groaned and then glared hard at Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Sasuke. Naruto pulled off his shirt showing off his nice, hard chest. Sasuke loved both the tattoos Naruto had on his chest. One was near his heart. It was both Naruto, Sasuke and their son to-be, Daisuke, names and the tattoo going around his belly button. _

_"I love that tattoo with our family near your heart. I can't wait to get mine. Now, babe... get naked and fuck me." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto grinned as he lead down and kiss his mate. Sasuke moaned into the kiss as he un-buttoned and pulled down Naruto's pant as Naruto rip off Sasuke's pants and shirt. Sasuke gasp and moaned as Naruto kiss and bit down, hard on his neck. Sasuke reach and grab Naruto's hard, thick and leaking dick and started to give his mate a handjob. Naruto growled as he grab Sasuke's underwear and rip it off._

_"I'm going to fucking ride you sense-less, Na-ru-to." Sasuke said as he switch their places. Naruto glared at his lover, who rolled his eyes as slide down onto Naruto's dick. Naruto groaned as he grab Sasuke's hips and help his mate ride him. Sasuke's hands rested on Naruto's chest as he push himself up and down. Naruto thrusted into his mate hard and fast making Sasuke groaned and gasp. _

_Naruto thrusted up and smirk as Sasuke's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Naruto knew right then and there that he had hit his lover's prostate. Naruto aimed for that spot over and over, making Sasuke lose his mind slowly, but surely. _

_"Naruto... I'm going to cum..." Sasuke whispered as Naruto went faster and faster. He was going to cum too and wanted his mate to come first. Naruto grab Sasuke's dick and gave him a handjob. Sasuke gasp as he came hard screaming._

_"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed out coming all over him and Naruto's chests. Naruto groaned as he came inside his lover._

_Naruto moved his hands to run them through his hair. Sasuke smirk at his lover. Sasuke grab Naruto's hand and handcuff them to the bed-post. Naruto look up at Sasuke, confused. Sasuke smirk at his lover._

_"I haven't seen or touch you in 2 1/2 months, I'm going to fuck you sense-less, Nara-chan and you won't stop me." Sasuke said as he moved his hips a little, which got Naruto instantly hard. Naruto groaned, he knew it was going to be a long night._

_Flashback_

Gaara and Neji laugh as Naruto growled at his cousins.

"Hey that what's happens when you leave for 2 months knowing you have a pregnant and very horny mate in another village, while you are at home with your God Parents trying to get the house ready." Neji said. Gaara groaned, while Naruto laugh this time.

"I said that I had to do it. Would you please get over it?" Gaara ask. Neji glared hard at his mate, knowing that Gaara was sorry, but the bitches at this school, weren't.

"You're saying sorry now, I'll be saying sorry soon." Naruto said. Both Gaara and Neji stop and shock their heads yes. They knew that Sasuke could get annoyed and jealous quick, so they knew that once Sakura and Ino tried to claim him as their future husband, Sasuke would go crazy and try to kill one of them.

"Relax. Hey how's Iruka and Kakashi doing?" Neji ask. Naruto smiled as he talk about his other Godfather and his fiance, Kakashi Hatake-Umino. Kakashi had been with Iruka for almost 3 years and they had a daughter on the way. Kakashi hate being pregnant, but he couldn't wait for his daughter to come either.

"Now, he has a good reason to come late to school." Gaara said. All 3 shake their yes. They knew that man loved coming late and he had the most stupid and un-realist reasons to be late. He had got a little better after him and Iruka got married, but not by much. Iruka was Naruto's Godfather on his dad side. Iruka was an Earth Demon, who had trained Minato and had hook him and Fugaku up in the first place.

"And I ask, When Sasuke getting here?" Neji ask again for the 2nd time today. Naruto rolled his eyes as he was about to answer, when the classroom's door open to show his mate, Sasuke. Naruto smiled as his mate as he walk over and lead Sasuke over to where their friends were waiting for them. Sasuke smiled as he sat next to his mate and talk to his best friend.

Neither of the 4 paid any attention to the 2 girls that were glaring hard at Sasuke, who had their young fox full attention.

* * *

Sakura glared hard at the boy next to her future husband. She didn't like him one bit. She though that boy was handsome with his long black raven hair with blue highlight and his deep onyx eyes, but he was just pretty face. He wasn't Naruto and that all that mattered to Sakura.

Ino glared at both boys. She knew that Naruto had to have a lover and that she had lose. His lover was everything Naruto wasn't. While Naruto was bright, with his blonde hair with orange highlights, Sasuke was dark. While Naruto's blue, deep as the ocean eyes made you smile, Sasuke, his was hiding a secret that no one really knew. Ino knew she had lose. She would have to move on, but she didn't think Sakura(and half of the girl's at this school), who for almost all her life, thought Naruto was their. Ino wish Sasuke good lucky because he was Sakura's next target.

* * *

Iruka smiled at his Godsons and nephews. It seem things were going the way it needed to be.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto-Seme_

_Sasuke-Uke_

* * *

This is set in the Leaf Village and both Naruto's parents are alive as well as Sasuke's parents and brother(he is not crazy.) I will add someone else too. She will me named Ren Namikaze, Minato's twin sister, and Naruko, Naruto's little sisters.

_**KushinaXMinato(Later)KushinaXMikoto**_

_**MinatoXFugaku(Later)FugakuXMikoto**_

_**NarutoXSasuke**_

_**ItachiXKisame**_

_**GaaraXNeji **_

**Summary: The Namikaze-Uzumaki Family is the most powerful and dangerous family in The Hidden Leaf Village. When Minato was 16, his father, Kurama The Nine Tails Demon, forbid him from mating and being with Fugaku Uchiha. Minato did was his father ask and married Kushina Uzumaki, a human with a special ability to have demon children. 5 years later, Minato see his old love again and he is married to Mikoto and has two sons together, Minato knows he still loves Fugaku and now that his father has past away he can be with him. Fugaku know he still loves him and now knowing that Mikoto and Kushina are old lovers the two families come together. As the years go on, Both Namikaze-Uzumaki and Uchiha see that they are connected in more ways than one. Their sons are destined mates. Sasuke fell hard for Naruto and Naruto the same and they can't wait to be together, but people in the Leaf think Naruto belong to them and a pregnant and angry Sasuke is not what the Leaf wants or is it?**

This is something that I had been dreaming about for about 2 weeks. I hope you guys like it and Please Review!

There will be _Flashback(s)_ in this, telling the story of how Minato and Fugaku met and fell in love and Naruto and Sasuke came to be. I will being in some about Itachi and Kisame and I have a surprise for you guys.

I will also explain why Sakura loves Naruto so much.

* * *

Iruka could help but feel sorry for Naruto.

'It seems like Naruto going through the same problems Minato had when he was 16.' Iruka thought as he remember what his friend, Kurama did to his son all those years ago.

_Flashback_

_Minato glared at his father, as he father repeated the words that his son didn't want to hear._

_"You will marry Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan. She is the perfect wife and she will bring a strong heir to our clan. She is also a respectful woman and her family are close friends to me." Kurama said to his son._

_Minato look hard at his father before he told his father what he thought of this arrange marriage._

_"I will not marry that fan-crazy girl bitch! I am going to marry Fugaku Uchiha of the Uchiha clan! Dad we had this talk! I will not marry her! She just wants to gets in my pants! That's what all those girls at that school want from me!" Minato yelled out. Kurama eyes went narrow. He understood why his son didn't want to marry her. She was a little... boy-crazy, but she was from a good family and that's all that mattered at the moment. She could give this clan a good and strong heir and that's all that matters._

_"Minato, I get that she is boy-crazy, but you will marry her and get over that damn Uchiha heir! He can't have the heir of our clan, so get over him! You have until your graduation. After that, you will marry Kushina and you will say goodbye forever to Fugaku Uchiha! That is final. Go train with Iruka and Ren." Kurama told his son, ending their talk. Minato got up and slam the door shut._

_~Outside~_

_Ren stared at her brother, who was going crazy on Iruka, their master and uncle. Minato could understand why his brother was acting like a wild animal. Their father, even if they loved him, were forcing the 2 into things they didn't want to. Their mother died during the Great 4 Years War. Ren was sad that their mother was gone, but everyday her father would tell her she would be proud of them._

_Ren look just like her father, with her long red hair, that reach the middle of her back. Her grey eyes, she got from her mom. She had a lean body and had developed like her mom did. Minato,on the other hand, look like their mother. He had her blonde, but his was crop short, and he had their father's blue eyes and his annoying personality. _

_Iruka, finally, had enough. Iruka grab Minato and opened a hole in the ground and drop Minato in. He then filled the ground up and sat down. Ren walk over to her uncle and sat down next to him._

_"I get that you are piss, but you're about to get bitch slap if you keep hitting me like that. I get that you are piss at you dad and all, but enjoy the time you have with him." Iruka said. Ren and Minato could understand why Iruka said that. They were sit going through the Great 4 Years War and Iruka's mate, was capable. Iruka had been for the last 5 weeks, moody, annoyed, sad, angry and ready to kill. _

_Minato understood what Iruka was saying. He only had 2 months left with Fugaku and he needed to make them last._

_"Thanks, Uncle. I got to go. Cover for me, Ren." Minato ask as he ran out the backyard and to his car. He had to tell Fugaku and he had a feeling that things were going to be difficult._

_~At Uchiha's Mansion~_

_Fugaku sighed as he re-read his father's will. He couldn't believe that both him and his older brother had to get married after they graduate. He only had 2 months before he had to break his heart and Minato's heart and get married to her, Mikoto, his girl best friend._

_Fugaku heard a car's honk and knew that Minato was here._

_'Now or never.' Fugaku thought as he grab his coat, wallet, and house keys. Fugaku walk to the car and got in. Minato look at his lover and sighed. He leaned over and kiss Fugaku. Fugaku kiss back, knowing this maybe one of their last kisses together. Both pulled away and look into eachother eyes._

_"I have something to tell you." Both said at the same time. They both had on sad smiles._

_"My dad forcing me to marry that slut, Kusiana Uzamaki. We're getting married after our graduation. Please don't come to the wedding, I know I won't control myself around you if you are there. Please don't come, Fu-Fu. Please don't come." Minato said with teas in his eyes. Fugaku was now crying. He felt the same. _

_"My father, before he died, set 2 arrange marriage for me and the devil himself, Madre, and I am marrying Mikoto. It's a good thing that both our parents hate us, huh?" Fugaku said with tears just coming down his face. Minato laugh at this. It was kind-of true. Both their parents didn't want them to fall in love on their own._

_"Well 2 months is enough for me to show you how much I love you and how I always will." Minato said as he leaned forward and kissed Fugaku. Fugaku groaned as Minato's hands moved up and down his body, slowly removing is clothes. _

_"Make me remember you forever." Fugaku moaned. Minato growled as he mark what would be his forever._

_Flashback_

* * *

Iruka sighed as he remember those two together. He needed to get class started.

"Okay, class let me introduce you to our new student and my dear nephew husband, Sasuke Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha. I would like everyone in class to know that Sasuke is about 6 months pregnant and if anyone dares to touch him in anyway that could hurt him, You will have to deal with me, as well as The Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha clan. Now, Naruto help Sasuke with anything He doesn't understand. You will have the rest of the class period to understand the different between RNA and DNA and how to de-code it as well. If you needed any help, raise your hand and I will come and help you." Iruka said. The class sighed as they started to work. Sasuke sat next to Naruto, Gaara and Neji as they did their work. Neji was watching Sakura, closely and Gaara was watching as well. They didn't know what she would do.

Sakura look at the two. She knew that Naruto had a destined mate, but she would stop at nothing to get Naruto to be hers.

"Nara-chan, can you help me with question 8?" Sakura ask. Sasuke look up at the girl that wanted his fiance's attention. She had pink hair, which made it hard for Sasuke to take her serious. She was a joke to Sasuke and from the way Naruto rolled his eyes at her, she was a joke to him too.

"No, I can't help Lee or Shika to help your ass." Naruto said with an annoyed tone in his voice. Sakura glared hard at Naruto. She knew that Naruto was acting this way because Sasuke was here and Sakura was going to let Sasuke no that.

"Naruto, it would be a lot easier if you leave this slut and marry the right person. You know that we are meant to be, that's why your grandfather and my daddy had our arrange marriage. Oh, and when you do leave that slut, make sure that baby is killed too." Sakura said. Everyone in the class went still.

Iruka look at Sakura with hate in his eyes. He remembered when Kurama made that deal with Sakura Haruno's father.

Naruto grin at Sakura. Sasuke, Gaara and Neji knew that grin and knew that Sakura would regret every saying Naruto's grandfather's name.

"Sakura, I want you to remember this. Yes, my grandfather, stupidly, made an agreement with your father, when he was the head of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan. But... You are forgetting something Sakura, in my family's clan, we can denied any agreement or laws that was made by the former clan leader, if the new clan leader think that this agreement or law will hurt or stop any future agreement making and/or laws that will be made in the future. My father, the new clan leader, saw me marrying you, as wrong and stupid, and ended the agreement that my grandfather,stupidly, had started. So, in terms you might understand Sakura, you and me will never ever happen. I would rather kill myself before marrying you." Naruto said as he rubbed cocoa butter on Sasuke's belly.

The class couldn't help them selves and laugh and laugh. Iruka was proud of Naruto. 'He has matured.' Iruka thought. Iruka didn't hear or see Naruto, who was in front of Sakura's face, with a evil glare in his eyes.

"If you ever threaten my husband or child again, I will hold you down with all 9 of my tails and slowly cut off ever limb of your stupid, ugly body bitch. You will never be with me and if you ever try to find a way to make it happen, your father, your mother, your everyone... WILL BE DEAD. And you will be to blame,you fucking slut." Naruto whispered to Sakura, who had fear written all over her face. She turned around and did her work. She didn't want to piss the Namikaze-Uzumaki off anymore than she already did.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the poor girl. She had finally understand that Naruto was his and that would never change.

* * *

Minato look at Itachi and Kisame, who were arguing about what color their wedding should be. Minato remember the moment that he saw Fugaku again.

_Flashback_

_Minato growled at his bitch, no wrong word, wife, as she pick out what outfit that their son should wear. Naruto standed next to his father with a headache. His mother was annoying. She wouldn't let him choice his own fucking clothes. He maybe 3, but he could dress better than his own mother sometimes. _

_The __Namikaze-Uzumaki were in the mall and the men in the family wanted to leave and go home. Minato didn't want to be here. He didn't want to run into his old lover, Fugaku Uchiha. He had to force on his father, who was on his death bed. His father and him had ended the Great 4 Years War and all their followers and people had returned to them,but it had cast Kurama his life. Tsunade had predict that Kurama would only live 2 more days and he wanted to wait before he went for Fugaku._

_"Minato?" Minato went still as he turned around to see Fugaku, his old lover, 2 boys who look almost alike Fugaku,but the oldest had dull blue eyes and Mikoto. He look at the boy and he knew that, 5 years may had past, but that boy right there was his son._

_Flashback_

"Itachi, you should talk to Mikoto and Kusiana about your wedding." Minato said to his oldest son. Itachi smiled at his papa as they walk to the kitchen where Mikoto and Kusiana where having lunch.

"Thanks papa. Papa, Mr. Haruno came by again." Itachi told his papa. Minato groaned. He really didn't want to deal with this stupid, hardheaded family. "Thank you, my little drummer boy." Minato said to his son. Itachi blush as him and Kisame walk to talk to the women of the clan.

Minato sighed as his son walk away. That day was also the worst day of his life. The day his lose his father and learned about the arrange marriage that was on his second oldest son.

_Flashback_

_"Tsunade! Tsunade! Old Hag, where the hell are you?!" Minato yelled out. He had to talk, more like yell, at his father about he knowing about Itachi and not telling him. Minato could have been a father to him and he could have also married Fugaku! He knew that his father was with Tsunade and hope that she was ready for a screaming match._

_Minato push open his father's bedroom door and found himself looking hard at his father and his mother. Minato and his mother weren't as close as you would think. IN fact, he hated his mother with a passion that he could never describe. She could have stop the arrange marriage between him and Kusiana, she could have told his father that him and Fugaku were meant to be together forever and she could have stop this war that was happen between his uncle Jiraiya and his father, but his mother was a cruel and heartless woman that only cared for herself. He look up to see Tsunade with a blade a his father's neck. Minato'e eyes went wide. _

_"What the hell are you doing?" Minato said with a glare. Tsunade stop and turned around to see her son. Her glare and his glare were hard and fierce and they weren't backing down. Kurama look up at the two and growled getting both their attention. He turned to Tsunade and said words that made Minato goes still._

_"Why I am I still alive, stupid woman?" Kurama ask Tsunade. Minato didn't understand what was going on. He hardly heard his father say, "I'm sorry, Minato. Be with your first born son and make Naruto the best leader you can," or Tsunade scream as she let the blade hit her heart. Minato heard nothing. All he felt was pain. HE had lose both his parents in a matter of seconds._

_~3 Weeks Later~_

_Minato had just buried both his mother and his father, the Elders had crown his the new master of the __Namikaze-Uzumaki's clan, and now he had to deal with Mr. __Haruno of the Cat Demon clan. His father, may he rest in peace, had made an agreement with him that Naruto would marry his daughter, Sakura. But, here where the problem was, his father never put this agreement in writing, so Minato could, would and had told this man a thousand times, already that the agreement was final and the Elders even told the idiot for him too, but Mr. Haruno was hard head and wouldn't let him go._

_Mr. Haruno waited for Minato, patiently, Minato walk in with a glare on his face._

_"Mr. Haruno, I will take away your wealth if you don't end this now." Minato said with hate in his eyes._

_Mr. Haruno glared at him to, but knew that this battle was over, but not the war._

_Flashback_

Minato sighed. He would have just get use to it. Both his parents were gone. Minato wish his son, Naruto, good luck with Sasuke and that annoying girl, Sakura.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto-Seme_

_Sasuke-Uke_

* * *

This is set in the Leaf Village and both Naruto's parents are alive as well as Sasuke's parents and brother(he is not crazy.) I will add someone else too. She will me named Ren Namikaze, Minato's twin sister, and Naruko, Naruto's little sisters.

_**KushinaXMinato(Later)KushinaXMikoto**_

_**MinatoXFugaku(Later)FugakuXMikoto**_

_**NarutoXSasuke**_

_**ItachiXKisame**_

_**GaaraXNeji **_

**Summary: The Namikaze-Uzumaki Family is the most powerful and dangerous family in The Hidden Leaf Village. When Minato was 16, his father, Kurama The Nine Tails Demon, forbid him from mating and being with Fugaku Uchiha. Minato did was his father ask and married Kushina Uzumaki, a human with a special ability to have demon children. 5 years later, Minato see his old love again and he is married to Mikoto and has two sons together, Minato knows he still loves Fugaku and now that his father has past away he can be with him. Fugaku know he still loves him and now knowing that Mikoto and Kushina are old lovers the two families come together. As the years go on, Both Namikaze-Uzumaki and Uchiha see that they are connected in more ways than one. Their sons are destined mates. Sasuke fell hard for Naruto and Naruto the same and they can't wait to be together, but people in the Leaf think Naruto belong to them and a pregnant and angry Sasuke is not what the Leaf wants or is it?**

This is something that I had been dreaming about for about 2 weeks. I hope you guys like it and Please Review!

There will be a little more Itachi and Kisame and a little Gaara and Neji.

There will be more flashbacks that explain how Naruto and Sasuke got together and how Sasuke ended up pregnant!

Two More Chapters left!

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the work Iruka gave them. HE knew it was easy, hell half the fucking class knew it was easy, but he was glad that Iruka did that. He maybe only be 6 months, but it did help his bad back. He look over at Neji. He felt sorry for him. He would be on home bond in 2 days and that would leave Sasuke alone for 6 weeks. He knew his friends couldn't wait to be home bond.

Neji moaned as Gaara rubbed his back. He was in so much pain and couldn't wait to be on home bond. He knew that Sasuke would have a hard and annoying 6 weeks without him. He had to deal with Sakura alone and even Ino, if she help Sakura that is. He knew that Naruto would be there, but Naruto was more force on being the next clan leader. Neji sighed, he wished his best friend good luck.

Naruto was to busy thinking about his up and coming. He was going to be the leader of the Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha clan and he needed to force on the many tasks at hand, but he was worried for his mate. Naruto would let anything happen to Sasuke. From the moment he met him, he knew that Sasuke was his.

_Flashback_

_Naruto glared at the 2 boys in front of him. He didn't know them, well he saw them before, but know them, know them, not so much, and he didn't know why they where here on his grandfather and grandmother's funeral. _

_He look at both of them hard. The oldest, Naruto could see, was acting like he wasn't scared, but the youngest was scared out of his mind. Naruto smirk at that, but stop and erased that smirk when he look at the young boy._

_The young boy was no more than a year younger than him and he was beautiful. He had soft features, for a boy, his hair was long, black, onyx hair. His hair reach right below his shoulders. His hair was wild, but Naruto could see it was soft. He had natural blue highlights in his hair, which Naruto knew came from his mother. He had wide, onyx eyes that made Naruto weak in the knees. _

_Naruto was in love and he was going to have him._

_"What's your name little boy?" Naruto ask. The little boy look up with his wide eyes and pointed his finger at himself. Naruto smiles as he said yes to the boy._

_The boys smiled as he told Naruto his name._

_"Sasuke, that's my name. His name," pointing to the boy next to him, "is Itachi, my older brother." Sasuke said answering Naruto. Naruto smirk at Sasuke. Naruto walk over to his bookcase and pulled out a book that his uncle gave to him when he was 2. Sasuke look at the book and his eyes went wide. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the cute little boy. He could tell that the book was something that Sasuke had been wanting to read for a while and Naruto didn't mind giving it to him; he had finish the book a week ago and knew that Sasuke had wanted to read it from the moment he walk in._

_"You can have it. I already read the book twice. If you don't understand something, I can explain it for you." Naruto said. Sasuke blushed at Naruto. Itachi look at the two and sighed. He like Naruto and he couldn't help that he like the young boy. The three boys stop and look up at their parents. Naruto look at his mother, who was crying, his father who had a hard glare on his face towards Sasuke's mother. Sasuke's mother had red eyes, she must had been crying and she had a hard glare at Sasuke's father, who was rubbing his forehead._

_Naruto's father was first to speak. "Naruto, take Sasuke and Itachi upstairs to your room. Iruka will comes down and gets you all." Minato said to Naruto. Naruto shake his head yes as he lead the two upstairs to his room._

_He didn't know what he dad was about to do, but he wasn't about to go there with him._

_Flashback_

Naruto knew what his father did was the right thing. Naruto turned and look at Sasuke.

'Because if he didn't, I would have never found him.' Naruto thought as he remember the day he and his big brother, Itachi, learned that day.

_Flashback_

_Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi didn't know what to say after hearing what they just heard._

_"Father, repeat that." Itachi ask. _

_Minato smiled at his oldest son. He really act a lot like him and more. The kid had that attitude that told you that he needed answers when he wanted them and he didn't care who he had to go through to get his answers._

_"Itachi what your 'mother' is saying is that, he got pregnant with you before he and Mikoto meet. Me and your 'mother' were in love with each other and both of our families couldn't and wouldn't let us marry. They didn't think that we made a good couple and for that, I will always, in a small way, hate my father and your grandfather, Itachi. The last night me and your 'mother' were together, I didn't used a condom and that resulted in you. Me and your 'mother' we went are separated ways. We both got married, had a child and act like we were happy, but deep inside, we both knew we weren't. When I saw both if you and Mikoto, it was my second chance to be happy again." Minato said to his oldest son._

_Naruto had to ask this question, he just needed to know. "So, that makes Itachi and Sasuke... my brothers?!" Naruto yelled out. Minato laugh at his youngest son._

_"No, Naruto. That doesn't make Sasuke your brother. Itachi is your half-brother and Sasuke is, in a way, your step brother." Minato said cleaning up everything for the three kids._

_"The real purpose of calling you three down, was to tell you three that we all are getting divocred. Me and Mianto will get married and Kusiana and Mikoto will be getting married. Itachi and Sasuke, we are moving out of our house and will be living here. Itachi if you have any questions for me and your father, ask us separately." Fugaku said. _

_All three nodded their heads. They in a way understood what was going on. They could see that their parents weren't ever really happy and if this made them happy, then the three would let them be happy._

_"Naruto, lead them upstairs. I'll be upstairs to show both Sasuke and Itachi to their rooms." Minato said._

_Naruto shakes his head yes and lead the two upstairs. As they walk to the stairs, they past their mothers. They both were crying._

_Naruto rolled his eyes. His mother should have saw this coming._

_Itachi felt sad for his mother, but he was still mad that no one told him about who his father really was and his was really confused as to how the hell did his father get pregnant and then gave birth to him?_

_Sasuke was confused about everything, but as long as Naruto was here with him, he would be fine._

_Flashback_

Naruto sighed when the bell ring, ending class. Naruto then helped Sasuke up as Gaara tried to help Neji up.

THUMP!

Both turned around to see Neji holding his stomach. Sasuke look down to see water surrounding Neji.

"Guys, it's time." Sasuke said making everyone left in the classroom stop. Gaara help Neji up and walk him outside to their car.

"Come on, it's time to see our niece." Naruto said leading Sasuke their car.

Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's shoulders. Sasuke look up at Neji and Gaara and smiled.

'I remember the first time I meet them. They went form hating eachother to ripping each other clothes off.' Sasuke thought as they drove to the hospital for the deliver.

_Flashback_

_~10 Years Later~_

_Itachi growled as he open the front door to his house. He look up to see that his parents were in a meeting, while Mikoto and Kusiana were making lunch and thinking of dinner._

_Over the years, Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke had gotten used to being in the same house and being one big happy family._

_Itachi and Naruto were brothers in everyway. They argued, fight, play and more together and they were both overprotected of Sasuke. They didn't like when boys and girls, that had hit adulthood, would flirt and even force themselves on Sasuke, expertly Naruto._

_Itachi had thought that it was strange at first, but when he hit adulthood, he learned that Naruto and Sasuke were 'True Mates,'_**(Learn about True Mates and what they are in the next chapter)**_ and that Naruto had the right to be mad. He also knew that Naruto was waiting for Sasuke to hit adulthood , so they could finally be together._

_Itachi turned around to see the most annoying, stupid, egotistical, asshole he had ever met before. _

_Kisame. Kisame thought he knew everything and he really didn't. He had been after Itachi for a while._

_Kisame thought Itachi was different. He didn't try to make people like him. He wanted people to hate him, but people wanted to have him in his bed or fuck him. Itachi was just special._

_Itachi try hard to act like hi didn't like Kisame, but he knew that Kisame like him for his brains and attitude, not his looks._

_They have been dating for the last 2 years._

_"Are you still piss that she was flirting with me? I told you I only like you, so why are you piss that she was flirting with me?" Kisame ask. Itachi turned around and look at Kisame and rolled his eyes._

_"I'm not bad 'cause she flirted with you. I'm mad 'cause you entertain her and her flirting." Itachi said walking away from Kisame. Kisame grab Itachi by the back of his shirt. He turned Itachi around and look hard at his boyfriend. _

_"I was not entertaining her flirting. It's called being nice and that's all I was doing. Everyone in that school knows that we are together. Now stop all your bitching and give your boyfriend a kiss." Kisame said with a smirk. Itachi blushed as Kisame brought his lips down on Itachi, kissing his boyfriend._

_"Itachi, Kisame." A voice said making the two move away from eachother. Itachi look up to see his father, Minato, who was with the him and Naruto's cousin, Gaara. Gaara and Naruto are the same age and they were very close. They had a lot of things in common. They were the best of cousins and were like brother. Itachi was the only one beside Naruto, that has meet Gaara and Gaara, as while as Sasuke and Naruto, loves to prank Itachi._

_Gaara and Naruto also had one more thing in common, they had a mate a year younger than them._

_Gaara's mate is Neji. Neji is a boy with long brown hair and gray, light violet eyes. It sometimes look like he didn't have any eyes at all. Neji was very shy, hard head and thought he was better than anyone else._

_Neji had just turned 14 and had just enter adulthood and they had something to tell Naruto and Naruto, Itachi and Gaara thought it was time the two meet. It was also the first time for Sasuke to met Gaara._

_"Sorry Dad. We will be in my room doing our homework. Nice to see you too, little red riding hood." Itachi said with a smirk. Gaara glared at his cousin before they all heard the door open, to see Naruto and Sasuke enter. Sasuke was pouting at Naruto, while Naruto was glaring as he slam the door. When the door slam, they all heard a girl yell out. She was cussing at Naruto and telling Sasuke that she would see him tomorrow._

_"Naruto, Sasuke, how was school?" Minato ask his son and his son future mate. Minato knew that they were 'True Mates' and when Sasuke turned 14 in 7 months, Minato would let them be together like that until then, him, Fugaku, Kusiana and Mikoto were watching them closely._

_"Some girl keep flirting with Sasuke and when he told he didn't like her, she ask if he was gay, which made him cry, so I yelled at her and she tried to hit me, so I slap her. Sasuke mad at me because I hit her. She ended up following us home, so she could flirt with Sasuke, but I keep him close to me and know she piss off at me. That all Dad." Naruto said._

_"He was beening mean to her. She did flirt with me, but I told her I like someone else, but she didn't care. Naruto is just annoyed that's all, Minato-san." Sasuke said to Minato . Minato smiled at Sasuke. The kid was the perfect mate for Naruto._

_Itachi and Kisame rolled their eyes as they said hi to the too and walk upstairs to Itachi's room._

_"Well, I'm going to met Fugaku at a restaurant for lunch. Naruto, Gaara and Neji are here. Introduce Sasuke to them." Minato said as he walk out his house and went to meet up with his husband of 7 years._

_Naruto sighed as he grab Sasuke's hand and lead him into the living room to see Gaara and Neji. Both were sitting on the couch and Gaara was rubbing Neji's belly._

_Naruto smirk at his cousin. "He's pregnant already? Damn Gaara, how many time did you two go at it? 10 times in a week?" Naruto ask playing with Gaara and Neji, who was blushing._

_"Shut up cousins and introduce me to the person next to you." Gaara said making sure the attention was on Naruto now._

_ Naruto rolled his eyes at the two. "This is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my cousin and his pregnant mate, Neji." Naruto said._

_Sasuke wave hi to both of them._

_"You guys hungry?" Naruto ask. All 3 shake their heads yes. _

_"Gaara, help me with the food." Naruto said in a demanding tone. Gaara rolled his eyes and followed Naruto in the kitchen. _

_~10 Minutes Later~_

_Both Naruto and Gaara came out to see Neji and Sasuke talking about whatever they were talking about. They look happy and Naruto and Gaara could tell that they had became good friend quick._

_Flashback_

~5 Hours In~

Sasuke open his eyes and yawned. Sasuke didn't even know that he had falling asleep. He look up to see that he was in Naruto's arms and that they were at the hospital. Sasuke moved a bit to let Naruto know he was awake.

Naruto look down and smiled. "You're awake. Neji had her 30 minutes ago. She is very beauty. Want to see her?" Naruto ask. Sasuke shake his head yes and got up from Naruto's lap and they walk to Neji's room to see Gaara holding their daughter.

The little girl had red hair with light violet eyes and Neji's soft features. The girl was very beautiful.

Sasuke walk over and grab her from Gaara, who glared at his cousin. As Sasuke was holding the little girl, she open her eyes and look at Sasuke and giggled. This made Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara smiled.

"What's her name?" Sasuke ask.

"Rebecca Samantha." Neji said and Gaara shake his head yes confirming the little girl names.

"You sure that she is Gaara's kid? I mean she been giggling the whole time Sasuke beening holding her." Naruto said making it seem like a joke.

Gaara rolled his eyes at his cousin as he grab his daughter from Sasuke. Rebecca look at Gaara and smiles. Yeah, she was daddy's little girl and she had daddy wrap around her finger already.

* * *

Two more chapters left! Next Chapter will explain what 'True Mates" are. One more Flashback and it is all about Naruto and Sasuke.


	4. AN

So guys, sorry to dot his to y'all, but I need a break. So, this is what going on with me and school right now.

Two projects Due November 24th. (Right Before **THANKSGIVING!**)

3 Finals around December. (Dec. 10th is the last day of this Semester.)

Final Speech for speech class, outline, correction on the outline Due November 24th. (My Professors sure do love me. :( **NOT!**)

So, you guys can see that I'm way too busy right now and trying to do this work and write y'all these Fanfictions/Stories are getting kind of hard and lease don't forget that I need to sleep!

(I am tried as hell, now a day! :( :( :( :( **HELP ME!**)

So I'm putting all my incomplete Fanfiction **ON HOLD UNTIL 2016!**

* * *

I know y'all mad right now, so I will do this for y'all. Chill out and hear me out on this one.

*I will published Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year Eve One-Shots Fanfiction...**BY REQUEST ONLY!** The first 3 people that inbox me, with their idea, will have their story published. Please send these requests by **NOVEMBER 24th!**

That is all. Hope to see y'all in 2016!

MzKrazyYugiGirl OUT!


	5. Author's Notes:Must Read!

Hello everyone!

Due to me being 1) Busy as hell with school, trying to find a damn job in Chicago, dealing with friends and family and their issues and not having any kind of money to get my damn hair done and 2) I watch the first episode of the newest, "Yugioh," version and because of that, I will not be updating, _What the Hell is Wrong with This Place! ON-HOLD!_ and _A Fresh Start and a New Beginning-ON HOLD! _I love writing and I love Yugioh, but seriously the new one is so damn stupid! I am going to stay away from Yugioh for a second. I will come back to these stories after **_I finish all my in-complete stories on my page._**

I have 5 stories to complete, so for my two unfinished Yugioh stories, you will have to wait until 2017! Again, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, but it is what it is. Here is my little schedule for updating.

1) Friday, March 4 at 11:59 pm

2) Saturday, March 5 at 11 pm

3) Sunday, March 6 at 10:30 pm

4) Friday, March 25 at 11:59 pm

5) Saturday, March 26 at 11 pm

6) Sunday, March 27 at 11:59 pm

**I will not be updating at all during March 28 to April 3. This is my Spring Break week and I will not be in Chicago, I will be in Florida, so just to let y'all know I will be MIA.**

_**I also will not be be taking any story requests. I'm seriously sorry guys, but this has to happen, so I can get my damn life back. I hope y'all will still continue to read my story and please keep leaving reviews!**_

_**-MzKrazyYugiGirl**_


End file.
